Frío y cálido unidos por la eternidad
by JMoonLight
Summary: La vida de un príncipe que es obligado a dar lo peor de sí mismo en contra de su voluntad, sin escapatoria alguna de su vida tiránica. Una Kemonjin que hará lo que sea, para poder sobrevivir en un mundo cruel, Ambas historias se enlazaran, para darle un nuevo comienzo a sus vidas, un problema a sus sentimientos y un final a la amistad. ¡Pero recuerda! Nunca confíes en nadie.
1. Sinopsis/Aclaraciones

**Sinopsis**:

La vida de un príncipe que es obligado a dar lo peor de sí mismo en contra de su voluntad, sin escapatoria alguna de su vida tiránica, manteniendo su cordura a través del sufrimiento y la agonía.

Una Kemonjin que haga lo que sea, para poder sobrevivir en un mundo cruel, donde solo el fuerte es el cazador y el más débil el devorado

Ambas historias se enlazaran, para darle un nuevo principio a sus vidas, un problema a los sentimientos y un final a la amistad. ¡Pero recuerden! Nunca confíen en nadie

**Aclaraciones:**

-Esta historia se desarrolla en el Universo 10.

-Por lo tanto este Freezer es distinto al que

todos conocemos, osea al del Universo 7. Aunque tienen bastantes cosas en común.

-Los Kemonjin serían la contraparte de los Saiyajin. Más adelante subiré sus descripciones

-Esta versión es una prueba, a ver qué les parece. Así que podrían comentarme qué tal les parece y continuaré con las actualizaciones.

**Extra**: Si tiene apoyo, por ahora se tiene planeado tres secuelas más para este fanfic


	2. Introducción

_"¿Por qué debería sentirme bien? Toda mi vida he pasado dolor al mirar aquellos ojos con sangre y sin color.__Y todo lo que tuve se ha ido a la borda; con el tiempo supe que éste no es mi hogar"._

—¡Suéltame, padre! —gritaba aquel joven changlong, desesperado —¡Por favor, pro… prometo no volver a hacerlo!

Cayó con mucha brusquedad al duro piso, agarró su cuello que hace momentos estaba siendo estrangulado por las fuertes manos de su padre. Levantó la cabeza apenado; pudo ver como los ojos de su progenitor lo observaban de una manera fría y sin empatía alguna.

Sin un toque de delicadeza, lo tomó de su cuerno derecho, dejando que su peso recaiga en su lado izquierdo del cuerpo.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir, maldito mocoso del demonio?! —Lo estampó contra una de las paredes metálicas haciendo una gran perforación-. Nunca te compadezcas de nadie, ¡no quiero que mi hijo sea un debilucho por sus estúpidos sentimientos!

El pobre guerrero la única opción que tenía es estar quieto, dejándose tratar como un trapo. Lágrimas de impotencia y dolor querían salir de aquellos ojos carmesí, pero su lado prudente sabía muy bien que si lo hacía, sería humillado y maltratado el doble.

—Lo… lo siento.

—Freezer… tú sabes muy bien lo que le hago a los inútiles como tú. —acercó lentamente su rostro quedando solo unos centímetros de distancia—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu querida madre? Ella lo sabe más que nadie. —con la peor brutalidad, lo lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación—. Apúrate, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al planeta. —Sentenció y finalmente se retiró, dejando a su hijo menor tirado en el gélido suelo y en la soledad de aquella habitación.

_"Intento esos gritos callar, pero me siguen al soñar. Rompan mis cadenas, esto debe acabar."_


	3. 1-Diferentes

**Planeta Kemon**

En la oscura y solitaria ciudad, se escuchaban los chapoteos de un par de botas, de una persona que corría rápidamente tratando de llegar muy pronto a su hogar, pues la tormenta cada vez se hacía más intensa.

Entró a uno de los callejones, pasando desapercibido por el lugar, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Avanzó unos pasos más, hasta detenerse en un par de tablas de maderas, las hizo a un lado, adentrándose al sitio que solo estaba iluminado por una pequeña lámpara.

—¡Hermano, ya llegué! —exclamó mientras volvía a colocar las maderas en su lugar; posteriormente se sacó la capa que la cubría de la lluvia.

—Shiro, pensé que tardarías más. —Dijo un chico misterioso.

Apareció un hombre, moviendo una de las viejas cortinas. Aquel muchacho era de estatura alta, su cabello era corto, su rostro ya representaba signos de ser un adulto

—Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que vayas sola, pues mira nada más cómo estás —Kyoka notó como su hermana estaba mojada y temblando de frío, por la repentina tempestad.

—Eso lo sé, Kyoka, pero tú aún sigues herido, no podía quedarme aquí, mientras intentas encontrar comida… sabes que las cosas se volvieron difíciles. —Reclamó sentándose en un pequeño sillón desgastado.

—Pero...

—Además mira lo que conseguí. —la muchacha interrumpió sacando dos pequeños panes de una bolsa—, por lo menos esta noche comeremos.

—Pero yo soy el hermano mayor, es mi deber cuidarte… se los prometí a ellos. —el joven de cabello negro corto y alborotado expresó con un semblante serio y melancólico—. Y mira nada más donde estamos, en esta maldita pocilga como si fuésemos perros.

Pues Kyoka tiene razón, ellos dos vivían como si fueran animales, su pequeño refugio sólo constaba de dos pequeñas habitaciones, la entrada que era cubierta por un par de maderas, allí solo se encontraba un sillón, una pequeña mesita y cosas que ellos encontraban. La otra habitación era el dormitorio, ambos dormían en el mismo lugar, sobre un montón de trapos rotos y harapos.

—Oye, ya tranquilizate hombre, ven y come. —Se levantó de su asiento y le colocó uno de los panes en su mano.

—Me gustaría ser así de positivo. —dio un pequeño bocado—; dentro de dos semanas, habrá una misión importante, cualquiera puede ir, esta es mi oportunidad para demostrar mi fuerza, si salgo exitoso me daran una buena paga.

—Sabes que ese tipo de misiones son muy peligrosas, necesitas entrenar mucho, ade…

—Sabes que en los lugares de entrenamiento, Kemonjins como nosotros tenemos prohibida la entrada —Kyoka se cruzó de brazos mirando al suelo, sintiendo vergüenza por lo antes dicho—; además Koreta y sus demás amigos vendrán a cobrarnos solo por este cuchitril.

—Kyoka, prometeme que no volverás a pelear de nuevo con ellos —el Kemonjin mayor intento irse, pero ella lo detuvo—. ¡Prometemelo! Mira en qué estado te encuentras por la última vez.

—Está bien —Shiro suspiró pesadamente—. Ven aquí hermanito, te cambiare las vendas, esas ya están viejas.

—¿Dónde encontraré una hermanita tan buena y dulce como tú? —Rió, abrazándola fuertemente y sacudiéndole el cabello.

**Planeta Kõri**

—Señor Cold, aquí le traigo los informes del planeta Metsu. —Un changlong de piel gris y de gemas amarillas entró a la oficina del Rey.

Los únicos que podían acceder al lugar eran la familia real y los generales de alto mando. Pero solamente si el Rey se encontraba allí o daba permiso, pues si él los pilla hurgando entre sus cosas, la muerte sería el mayor placer y deseo que tendrían.

Cold se encontraba de pie en la ventana, en su mano sostenía una copa de vino, estaba mirando desde el gran ventanal, las afueras del Gran Palacio Real, desde allí se obtenía una buena vista de la ciudad y sobre la pista de vuelo.

En ese lugar era donde salían y estacionaban las grandes y pequeñas naves, soldados iban y venían todo el tiempo; además desde ahí llegaban productos, mercancías e incluso esclavos de otros planetas, rara vez esa zona estaba sin actividad.

—Fujimo, confío que serán buenas noticias —El rey Cold se giró para verlo directamente—. Estoy cansado de tener problemas con esos idiotas.

—Descuide alteza, todo está bajo en orden, los habitantes decidieron entregarnos la mayor cantidad de recursos posibles —Fujimo puso una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Solo tenemos que apretar un poco y ya los tenemos a nuestros pies -sonrió el alienígena de piel violeta claro, dejando la copa de vino-. ¿Y mi hijo Freezer? —preguntó mientras ojeaba los papeles.

—¡Oh! Pues él se encuentra dentro de la base militar, quería poner en orden las cosas, para la próxima misión y…

—Asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, pues no será nada fácil llevar a cabo esta conquista, así sabré quienes irán. —Una voz firme y elegante interrumpió la conversación.

Otro changlong había entrado al lugar, pero no se trataba de cualquiera, él era el Príncipe Freezer Cold, el hijo menor del Rey y heredero legítimo a la corona y al trono.

—Ah, mi hijo preferido, ¿qué tiene de interesante esta misión, como para que tu vayas personalmente a supervisar?

—El planeta Kyoshu, es un planeta peligroso, los seres de aquel lugar miden más de cinco metros, sus tentáculos son un gran arma letal, ninguno de mis soldados serían capaces de sobrevivir.

—Si me permite preguntar mi Príncipe, ¿a qué raza piensa mandar contra esos monstruos? —preguntó el general Fujimo, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, mostrando respeto ante su superior.

—Pues tengo planeado mandar a los bárbaros Kemonjins, son una raza salvaje y poderosa. —Habló Freezer.

—¿Kemonjins? ¿te refieres a aquellas bestias? No creo que sea correcto mandarlos hijo, son unos estúpidos incivilizados, les estas dando mucha prioridad al dejarlos ir a misiones importantes. —interrumpió el mayor, cuestionando la decisión de su hijo.

—Son una raza guerrera y orgullosa, estarán más que dispuestos a aceptar aquel reto.

—Está bien, te doy permiso, pero con la condición de que se le esté permitido ir a cualquier clase.

—¿Pero de que le servirá eso alteza? Se demorarán más y habrá bastantes bajas por parte de los Kemonjins. —cuestionó el general.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho Fujimo; por parte de los monos hay muchos débiles e inservibles que querrán ir a la misión, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacernos lo antes posible de ellos.

—¡Pero padre! Sería un desperdicio, perder demasiados guerreros en vano; además ellos aumentan su…

—¡¿Acaso me estás cuestionando?! —regañó severamente, mirando a su hijo de una forma peligrosa y amenazante.

—N-no padre... —tartamudeó Freezer de una manera sumisa, no queriendo contradecir a su progenitor.

Publicado: 6/02/19


	4. 2- Jerarquía

**Planeta Changlong**

—Señor Freezer, creo que su Padre tiene razón. —ambos Changlongs caminaban por los largos pasillos del palacio—. ¿Por qué preocuparse por unos monos salvajes?

—Porque con cada batalla aumentan su nivel de poder y si van los de clase baja no nos servirá de nada que mueran.

—Son solo bestias, seguramente habrá muchos poderosos que pueden reemplazar a los débiles, ni siquiera se notará su ausencia.

El príncipe iba a responder pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que se acercaban otros dos changlongs, eran los que se encargaban de patrullar las calles. Traían consigo a rastras a otro de su raza, tenía signos de que había sido golpeado.

—Su alteza lamento interrumpirlo, pero este hombre ha golpeado a unos patrulleros de segunda clase, ¿qué hacemos con él, mi señor?

—No. Príncipe Freezer ellos estaban molestando a mi hijo y lo quise defender —argumentó el detenido—. Por favor créame. —Uno de ellos le dio un golpe fuerte en la espalda para que se cayera.

El emperador lo miró a los ojos, luego se dirigió hacia los guerreros.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Ambos policías se miraron.

—Bu-bueno nosotros… —su líder hizo un gesto con la mano, silenciándolos-. Libéralo.

Una vez hecho esto, el pobre hombre hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

—Puedes irte. —Apenas terminó de pronunciar las palabras, una luz atravesó el corazón del ciudadano, salpicando a los presentes con la espesa sangre y su cuerpo agonizante cayendo al suelo.

Freezer se giró para ver al causante de esto.

—No importa que es lo que hayan hecho, la ley dice que bajo ninguna circunstancia, un sucio pueblerino puede tocar a los de alto nivel.

El rey se acercó al cuerpo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le aplasto la cabeza, dejando su pie y el suelo repleto de sangre.

—Pero creo que algunos no lo entendieron… traigan al hijo quiero que sea azotado y luego que sea sirviente personal de Fujimo.

—Cálmese su majestad, lo trataré muy bien. —decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se tronaba los huesos de las manos.

—Ahora ve al cuartel general y tú —señaló a su hijo-, ven conmigo.

—¡¿Ahora qué, mocoso!? ¡¿Pretendes jugar a ser el justiciero?! —Golpeó fuertemente su cola sobre el suelo.

—Pero son changlong, somos iguales, ¿que acaso no podemos por lo menos tener bien a nuestra propia especie? —el de mayor estatura se dio la vuelta rápidamente, dándole una fuerte bofetada a su hijo, haciendo que éste diera vuelta la cara por el impacto y escurriera sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Nosotros somos los emperadores del universo! ¡Hacemos lo que se nos plazca! ¡Nuestro reino, nuestras reglas! —Le dio otra bofetada volteando el rostro para el otro lado—. ¡Sin importar si es de nuestra especie o no!

—Deja de ser tan estúpido, si no fuera porque eres más fuerte que Cooler, tú estarías muerto y él sería mi heredero. —Seguía hiriendo con sus palabras.

El hijo menor tan solo lo miro, se limpio con la mano la sangre de su mentón. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar dejando a su Padre solo.

Salió afuera y voló hasta la azotea del palacio, se refugió en la parte donde estaba cubierto por un gran tronco, ramas y abundantes hojas, las cuales era imposible saber si alguien estaba oculto allí. La parte de atrás del castillo estaba rodeado de árboles de gran altura, cubriendo la parte de atrás de la azotea.

Era su lugar favorito para refugiarse, no era molestado, nadie sabía que él se escondía ahí… o bueno por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.

Cada vez que su papá lo trataba así y lo presionaba con que era el guerrero prodigio que llevaría adelante la familia y su reinado se extendería por todo el universo; se iba a aquel escondite, para pensar y poner su mente en claro.

Intentando escapar de los abusos y de su vida tiránica, pero solo era un sueño, algo que no se cumpliría, era como una esperanza muerta.

Esa misma tarde, 270 Changlong serían esclavizados, el general Fujimo, junto con su grupo de soldados, eran los encargados de que todo se llevará a cabo correctamente.

Algunos "inservibles" tenían como destino la muerte.

Aunque la peor parte se la llevaban los esclavos, eran divididos en tres grupos.

Sirvientes: éstos se convertían en siervos de la realeza y de los que pertenecen a las fuerzas armadas de mayor rango, generales, sargentos, etc.

Trabajadores: obligados a realizar trabajos forzados en las minas para encontrar oro y joyas, construir nuevos edificios y todo tipo de artefactos, etc.

Deportados: vendidos y llevados a otros planetas a ser prisioneros de otras razas, sólo Dios sabe lo que les deparará el futuro.

A pesar de que son distintas funciones, lo que los une es que son esclavos, que la muerte está parada tocando la puerta de su alma, sentir el ardor del látigo en su espalda, una tristeza inigualable marcada en su rostros.

En el planeta Changlong, los de clase baja casi son nulos, ya que según su Rey manchan el estatus de su raza. Estos tipos de ciudadanos siempre fueron el sector marginado, tanto por sus gobernantes y la gente con dinero.

Desde tiempos indefinidos esto fue así, si desobedeces alguna ley, o no puedes pagar impuestos tu destino sería la muerte, pero si tienes un gran poder de pelea o las capacidades necesarias irías al grupo de esclavos.

-¡gli schiavi devono formare a sinistra in quattro file di trenta! -gritaba Fujimo hablándoles en su idioma natal-. ¡e quelli che saranno giustiziati saranno formati a destra in cinque file di trenta!*

—Se —los prisioneros obedecieron al líder, los esclavos deberían formar a la izquierda cuatro filas de treinta y los que serían ejecutados a la derecha en cinco filas de treinta.

Otros soldados se posicionaron delante de las filas con libretas en las manos, ellos sacaron registro de todos los nombres y a que se ocuparían. Para los que tenían la "suerte" de no morir, fueron revisados por médicos para determinar su condición física y a que sector iría a trabajar por el resto de su vida.

Lo único que se escuchaba en aquel ambiente denso, lleno de tristeza y olor a muerte, eran los gritos de los soldados y las cadenas que arrastraban, empezaban con un pesado collar en su cuello, luego se dirigía a las manos esposándolas fuertemente y por último en sus pies, gruesos grilletes, dificultando el movimiento al caminar.

Luego de media hora, los esclavos eran llevados en camiones y en naves para ser deportados.

Las otras cinco filas restantes fueron reagrupados de nuevo en un paredón, esta vez haciendo diez filas de quince cada una.

Los soldados los apuntaban con sus armas o simplemente usaban sus manos para dispararles y matarlos rápidamente; una vez que el de adelante moría, el de atrás pasaba al frente y así sucesivamente formando un bucle de sangre y de cadáveres.

**Publicado: 09/02/19*****Ese es el idioma de la raza de Freezer los Changlong, por ahora elegi el idoma italiano****Sus comentarios significan que actualizo más rápido :)****Gracias por leer**


End file.
